


Pretty Omega

by Lixsus



Series: Sex Slave Chronicles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dark Yuuri, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Knotting, Pet Play, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Torture, pregnant rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixsus/pseuds/Lixsus
Summary: King Yuuri Katsuki is an Alpha, and has just taken over the kingdom of Russia. With the royal family in his hands, the Nikiforovs, he has some unsavory plans for the two omegas.





	1. Welcome the Spoils

The Kingdoms of Russia and Japan had been at war for ten long years.

 

No one even remembered how the war had started; however, it was soon coming to a close, Russia having been invaded and their Royal Family, the Nikiforov's, as well as their ward, Yuratchka Plisetsky, captured.

 

King Yuuri Katsuki (alpha) of Japan was awaiting his men to bring him the spoils, his ward, Phichit Chulanont (omega) of Thailand, and Master in Arms, Otabek Altin (alpha) of Kazakhstan, by his side.

 

The guards came into the throne room, pulling a wagon with a cage full of the Russian royal family, all struggling to escape.

 

Yuuri smirked. “Bring them out; I wish to inspect our spoils.”

 

The guards chuckled; it was a well-known fact in Japan that his Majesty was not only cruel, but very, _very_ perverted. If he wanted to inspect them...

 

The guards stripped them all bare before forcing them to kneel.

 

Yuuri kept his smirk as he assessed them. There were six members in total; The king, Yakov (alpha), and his queen, Lilia (beta), their sole daughter, an eleven year old girl called Mila (beta), a twelve year old boy named Georgi (beta), their ward, Yuratchka (omega), and their heir, Victor (omega).

 

The guards laughed loudly as the two omegas cried out as they were roughly shoved to the ground. Yuuri, as an alpha, saw the appeal as they were bent over, lower than the others.

 

He saw one of the guards reach out toward the wards ass, and decided to finally stop the show.

 

“Chiku, enough.”

 

The guard backed down immediatley, not wanting to anger his king.

 

Yuuri rose from his seat, walking toward the prisoners. “Leave the omegas here; bring the others to the cells.”

 

The king and queen began to shout, trying to fight the guards as they were dragged away from the two omegas, wanting to protect them.

 

Yuuri grabbed both omegas by the hair, causing them to shriek, and he pulled them up to face him. He smirked at the tears in their eyes, his cock hardening as he imagined the hell he'd put them through.

 

“Otabek; you may have their ward; think of it as a gift, for you becoming my Master in Arms and leaving your homeland to serve me. I'm sure you'll make good use of him.” he looked at the alpha. Otabek grinned, a deep rumbling sounding in his chest as he came forward and grabbed the blond omegas face in his hands roughly. “He is a pretty one,” he confessed, and Yuuri let go of Yuri's hair. “I'll make sure that he is filled with my pups before long.”

 

Yuri whimpered, struggling to get out of the hold. Otabek released him, letting his other hand slap his cheek roughly. “Be a good little omega, and I won't hurt you... too much.” he let a sadistic grin fall over his face.

 

He threw the omega over his shoulder, walking off towards his bedchambers.

 

Otabek had betrayed his country for Yuuri's. Kazakhstan was a kingdom that was very protective of their omegas, however Otabek was the kind of Alpha that enjoyed to cause pain to his lovers. He had been a member of the royal family, but left for a country that had the same ideals as he did.

 

Yuuri smirked, hearing his own omega whimper. “Don't worry, I'll put some pups in you, too,” he mocked, stroking over the flat stomach of the omega, who began to sob.

 

Phichit walked forward, huffing. “And what about me?” he whined, licking Yuuri's ear. The king quickly remembered that the little Thai omega was supposed to go into heat soon.

 

He released Victor, caressing Phichit lovingly. As much as Phichit teased, the two were nothing more than friends, Phichit having run away from his home and the arranged marriage to a soft alpha. He was an omega who enjoyed to be used and abused, often searching out the alpha barracks for his heats.

 

“I'll make sure that you have at least ten alphas to service you, Phichit.”

 

He looked towards his beta guards. “Pick at random ten to fifteen alphas to share Phichits heat with him; the more sadistic the better.”

 

The guards bowed, and Phichit followed them out.

 

That done, Yuuri looked at the quivering mess of an omega on his throne room floor. “Pathetic,” he mused, kneeling down to pinch the dusty pink nipples on the omegas chest. Victor let out a sob, trying to get away.

 

“Please, stop!” he said in english. Yuuri smirked. “You speak english; good. It'll make it easier to give you orders.”

 

He slapped Victor across the face hard, earning a small scream from the omega. “If you don't stop your whimpering, I'll make your first fuck here even worse.”

 

That seemed to scare the Omega into submission, the sobs quieting down. Yuuri quickly tied a thin gold collar around Victors neck, letting the golden chain wrap around his fingers as he rose into a standing position.

 

He pulled on the leash. “Get up,” he ordered firmly, making Victor flinch. The omega rose to his feet, still shaking lightly. “P-please, I-I've never...”

 

Yuuri let out a loud laugh. “A virgin, huh? I can't wait to feel that tight ass around my knot.”

 

He pulled Victor out of the room, smirking at the tears that flowed down his cheeks. “Time to get bred, little omega.”

 


	2. Yuri: Bloodplay/Comeplay

Yuri kicked at the alpha who was carrying him, wishing he'd just let go so that he could run.

 

The alpha, Otabek, ignored him, instead bringing him into a large spacious room. Yuri let out a cry as he was dumped on the bed in the center of it, Otabek pinning him down by straddling him.

 

Yuri flinched when the coldness of steel cuffs enveloped his hands, chaining him to the bed. The chains were long enough for him to move his hands a little, but not long enough for him to attack the alpha who had tied him down.

 

He was flipped over, a cry escaping his lips. Otabek wasted no time in chaining his feet to the other end of the bed, the chain so short he could barely move his legs.

 

“Let me go!” he hissed, trying to get out.

 

Otabek gripped his long hair and pulled, and Yuri screamed loudly, pain shooting through his skull. “You are weak, even for an omega,” Otabek growled, licking his neck over his scent gland.

 

“No!” Yuri cried, “Please stop!”

 

Otabek didn't listen, instead biting down hard on the scent gland, marking him. The pain made Yuri go limp, his nerves on fire. Everything hurt, even screaming.

 

Otabek chuckled darkly, licking at the blood. “You're mine, omega; too bad I don't have time to play; we'll have to do this quickly.”

 

Yuri heard the shuffling of clothes, and sobbed lightly. “Stop, I don't want this!” he sobbed, pulling at his restraints weakly.

 

Otabek ignored him, straddling the back of his thighs and spreading his cheeks apart to look at his hole. “I suggest you get wet,” Otabek warned, sticking a finger in without warning. Yuri shivered unpleasantly, tightening around the alphas finger.

 

He grunted, sticking in a second one. Yuri yelped, clutching the sheets tightly as the two fingers prodded him roughly.

 

“Still dry?” Otabek growled, removing his finders roughly, “then I guess you _like_ pain!”

 

Something bigger prodded at his hole, and Yuri tried to get away, but it was no use.

 

The head of the alphas cock popped in, stretching him beyond what he thought was possible. Yuri screamed loudly, tears flowing down his face as Otabek thrust forward, getting more of his cock inside of his tight ass.

 

Otabek glanced downwards with a smirk, seeing the virgins blood coating his cock as he pulled out, and thrust back in until he was balls-deep, enjoying the screams he received.

 

“So fucking tight!” he hissed, moving his hips faster, the wet slapping driving him forward.

 

Yuri cried out; he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He could feel the combination of blood and semen running down his ass and onto the sheets, and he just cried harder.

 

Otabeks knot began to form, the bulb catching Yuris rim with each thrust. Soon, it was too big to come out, and Yuri felt his ass being spread to a whole new level, tearing the rim of his asshole.

 

Otabek made a sound, releasing his seed inside the young omega, filling up his womb to the max. Yuri felt his stomach expanding with the amount of seed in his womb, and hissed.

 

Otabek stayed inside of him for what felt like forever, before his knot deflated enough for him to unmount him.

 

A rush of cum and blood squirted from his abused hole, coating his legs and the bed. The smell made Yuri gag, stomach churning. Otabek used his fingers to spread him open, letting even more gush out.

 

“Such a lovely sight,” he mused, removing himself from the bed. “I'll return later to breed you again. Maybe this time you'll save yourself some pain and slicken up for me.”

 

And with that, Yuri was left alone, filthy and covered in blood and come.

 


	3. Victor: Oral Knotting

Victor walked behind the Alpha at a steady pace, eyes glued to the floor as the leash moved lightly in front of him.

 

The cold stone floor sent shivers through his body, his bare feet turning numb as he continued walking down the long hallway behind Yuuri, thinking on what was about to happen to him at the hands of the king.

 

Victor had always been somewhat of a romantic; he had always dreamed of a kind alpha ruling beside him, with their pups happy and healthy surrounding them. His parents had been looking to arrange a marriage with a neighbouring kingdom for him just before they'd been captured.

 

Now though, he'd be forced to bear pups for their enemies, to lay under their king and take his knot whenever he feels like it.

 

He probably wouldn't even be able to see his pups once he birthed them...

 

Victor felt like crying again.

 

Yuuri stopped at a set of double doors, and turned to Victor, a smirk adorning his face. “These are my bedchambers; and they will now also be yours. You are only allowed outside of them if you are in my company. Should I find out that you are outside without my permission, your punishment will be... severe.”

 

Victor whimpered, and Yuuri grabbed his face roughly, his thumb caressing Victors bottom lip. “You will address me as 'Alpha', and when asked questions you will answer me properly, understood?”

 

“Y-yes, Alpha,” Victor whimpered. Yuuri smirked, leaning in and licking Victors scent gland. Victor shuddered, feeling himself slicken.

 

 _I can't get aroused by this!_ Victor thought, trying to get himself under control. Yuuri took a deep breath, a low growl sounding in his throat. “Did that turn you on, Omega?” he asked, sounding pleased.

 

Victor didn't reply, and Yuuri smirked. “Come, little Omega; time to take your first knot.”

 

He led the omega into the room, and Victor was surprised as to how bright the room was. The bed took over most of the room, the beige sheets looking soft, and the numerous pillows ever so inviting.

 

“If you do as I say without trying to escape or harm yourself, you will find that you will have far more privileges than most spoils of war do,” Yuuri told him, undoing the leash from the collar. Victor did not reply, instead looking away from the bed and staring at the floor.

 

Yuuri caressed Victors hair, and Victor let out an unconscious purr, enjoying the soft hands.

 

“On your knees, Omega,” Yuuri commanded, and Victor didn't hesitate. He had always preferred following orders instead of giving them, and it was second nature to listen to the command.

 

Yuuri caressed Victors lips. “Open them, Victor,” he said, and Victor let his mouth fall open, letting the King slip two fingers inside. They tasted salty, and they continued to the back of his throat, causing him to gag.

 

“We'll have to do something about your gag-reflex,” Yuuri muttered, removing his fingers. Victor looked away, shame burning through him.

 

He heard the rustling of clothes, and looked up, seeing the alpha removing his garments. The pants came off, and Victor flinched at how large the member in front of him was.

 

“Have you ever sucked cock before, Omega?” Yuuri goaded, grabbing Victors hair roughly and pulling him to his member. Victor shook his head, feeling the length of the cock along the side of his face. “Time to learn, then, Omega.”

 

He whimpered, but opened his mouth, causing the alpha to snicker. “You look like such a whore, _Vitya_.”

 

Victor cried out as the cock was roughly shoved inside of his open mouth, stretching it wide open. He gagged, feeling the head at the back of his throat, pushing down further than he thought possible.

 

“If you vomit, you will clean it with your tongue; are we clear?” Yuuri asked in a commanding voice. Victor remained still, allowing the alpha to use his mouth.

 

 _If I cooperate, maybe he'll prepare me properly before fucking me,_ Victor thought, sucking gently in an effort to make the alpha finish sooner.

 

A scream echoed through the room, possibly from the one down the hall, and Victor flinched. “Well, it seems Otabek wasted no time claiming his omega,” he sneered, grunting as he thrust into Victors hot cavern.

 

Victor teared up, thinking about Yuri's pain. _He's just a child!_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a bulb pressing into his mouth along with the cock, and Victor jolted, realizing that it was the alphas knot.

 

“It's normally dangerous to knot an omegas mouth,” Yuuri grunted, pulling Victor closer so that his nose rested against the black pubes, “however, I'm sure you'll survive the ordeal.”

 

Victors jaw was widened painfully as the knot grew to it's maximum size, and he felt as though his jaw might break at any moment. He was having trouble breathing, and tears began to fall from his eyes. The cock pulsed, letting jets of cum flow into his stomach in hot waves, and soon Victor felt full.

 

“Suck a pretty cocksucker, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri mocked.

 

Victor closed his eyes, hearing the screams from the other room intensify, and prayed for it to end soon.

 


	4. Victor: Virgin

Victor clutched one of the many pillows to his chest, glancing at the naked alpha beside him.

 

After knotting Victors mouth, Yuuri had decided to give him a break; “for behaving”, he had said, before caressing his hair and allowing him to relax on the large bed.

 

“Do you need something, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, a sadistic grin on his face as he turned to look at the slave. Victor whimpered, looking away with a blush of embarrassment.

 

Yuuri let a hand trail down the Omegas naked back softly, making Victor shiver. “Roll over, Vitya,” Yuuri demanded, his mouth hovering close to the others ear.

 

Victor rolled over hesitantly, using his hands to cover his member. The alpha licked his lips, moving to straddle the naked omega. “Move your hands, Vitya,” he growled, eyes flashing. Victor yelped, moving them to his side, not wanting to anger the alpha.

 

Yuuri moved his hands to the omegas chest, flicking the nipples roughly. Victor flinched, a whine breaking from his mouth as his face flushed red in sudden arousal.

 

“Unlike Otabek,” Yuuri said, continuing his assault on the nubs, “I prefer my slaves to _enjoy_ themselves. I've turned many omegas into masochists since I became King. Your little omega friend, I'm afraid, is not as lucky.”

 

Victor hissed, grabbing the alphas hands without thinking. Yuuri glared at him. “What do you think you're doing, _slave_?” he hissed, eyes flashing red in anger.

 

Realizing what he had done, Victors eyes widened in fear. He released the alpha and tried to sink deeper into the bed. “I-I'm s-sorry, Alpha!” he cried, the alphas hands grabbing him roughly. The alpha turned him onto his stomach again, and Victor cried out in pain.

 

“P-please! I didn't mean to!” he sobbed, the alpha pulling his ass into the air and shoving his head into the pillows.

 

Yuuri snarled, digging his nails into Victors hips, drawing blood. “I was going to make your first time as painless as possible, you know; I am kind to my slaves, after all. However, you have earned a _punishment_.”

 

Victor cried out as two fingers plunged into his heat unexpectedly. He quickly tried to relax his muscles, knowing that being stiff would only hurt him more.

 

The rough feeling of the fingers in his ass gave Victor a strange feeling; he was _enjoying it_ , oddly enough. The feeling of something hurting him, causing him _pain_ , was making him _slick_...

 

“Well, well, well, aren't we a whore?” Yuuri mocked, removing his fingers to stare at the slick leaking from his ass. Victor let out a soft sob, closing his eyes in defeat.

 

He felt something large poke at his entrance, and gasped, realizing that it was the alphas cock. _It hurts, oh gods it hurts so much!_ He thought as it pushed into him, stretching him further than was possible. _Oh god oh gods he's going to rip me in half!_

 

Yuuri let out a loud moan as his balls met with his slaves ass, the feeling of Victors ass constricting around his cock heavenly.

 

“Your virginity belongs to me, _slave_ ,” he snarled into the omegas ear, as he bent over the omegas body. Victor whimpered, “A-alpha, it _hurts_.”

 

Yuuri slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside, and thrust back in roughly, causing the omega to scream loudly. “PLEASE STOP!” Victor screamed.

 

The alpha laughed evilly, grabbing Victors hair and _pulling._ It earned him another scream, and he used the grip on his slaves hair to gain momentum.

 

As Yuuri's knot began to grow, Victor felt it pulling at his rim, and he felt a shudder go through him. His cock was hard, slapping against his stomach with each thrust from the alpha.

 

A hand gripped the smaller member as the knot fully inflated, binding them together. “Cum for me, Slave,” Yuuri hissed, rolling his hips, making his knot rub against his prostate.

 

With a cry, Victor released over the sheets, and the constrictions from his orgasm caused his alpha to come inside of him with a snarl, his teeth finding the omegas scent gland and biting down hard.

 

_No no no no you can't mate me please no!_

 

Pain was all he felt, and he fell limp in the alphas arms. Yuuri released his neck, licking it lightly. “Beautiful,” he whispered, scenting him.

 

Victor felt him unmount him fifteen minutes later, his knot pulling harshly at his rim. _No no no it's too big to remove it's going to hurt please stop!_

 

Yuuri shoved a finger inside the ruined hole, twirling it around before removing it and showing it to Victor.

 

“Look at your blood and slick mixed with my come, Vitya, doesn't it turn you on?”

 

Victor let a single tear fall from his face, and Yuuri forced his mouth open and shoved the finger inside. Victor cried out, trying to get the finger out. His stomach began to churn.

 

“Clean my finger, Victor.”

 

He closed his eyes and suckled the finger, trying not to vomit.

 


	5. Yuri: Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now taking requests, and additional kink suggestions! No limit to how filthy or perverse.

When Otabek returned, night had already fallen.

 

Yuri had been kept tied to the bed the entire day, never being let up or cleaned, the mixture of blood and come glue to his thighs and ass, making him itch like crazy.

 

He had long since stopped crying, even though he could hear Victors screams and pained whimpers through the walls of the room.

 

A hand gripped his ass, and Yuri whimpered. “You look like a whore, laid out like this, Yuri,” Otabek snarled, fingers searching out his hole. Three slipped inside easily, some of the cum and blood still wet inside of Yuris cavern.

 

“I can't wait for your heat,” Otabek mocked, roughly pressing his fingers up against the omegas prostate, causing the other to cry out, “I'll stuff you so full with my cock you won't know anything else!”

 

A fourth finger was added, and Yuri cried out, the stretch from hours before having long since vanished. An Omegas body was like an elastic band; it always returned to its original structure. It kept Omegas tight for alphas to enjoy themselves, and put them back together after giving birth.

 

Yuri was young, though, and therefore even _tighter_ than a normal omega.

 

“Please, it hurts,” Yuri whimpered, clutching the chains around his wrists. Otabek smirked, using his other hand to smack Yuris ass. “You are my _slave_ , your pain is my pleasure.”

 

He sunk his fingers deeper, moving past the knuckles, and scratched Yuris insides roughly. The omega shrieked, trying to get away from the sudden pain.

 

Otabek slowly slid the fingers out, and when he went to slide them back in, his thumb was with them.

 

_No no no he doesn't want to do that please gods no._

 

The stretch was _painful_. The fist roughly pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and plunged into Yuris opened channel, ripping the rim of his asshole at the sudden stretch.

 

“STOP STOP PLEASE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!” Yuri screamed, body constricting painfully. He felt blood run down his opening, staining the sheets even more.

 

Otabek laughed, pushing his fist further into the omega. “I'll stop once you can take me elbow deep without any problems!” he thrust his arm fast and rough, getting a few inches more inside.

 

It was then that Yuri noticed something strange; the hand in his ass seemed to be _holding_ something.

 

“What the hell is in your hand?” he demanded, a cry escaping as Otabek shoved half of his arm inside, causing another tear.

 

Otabek smirked. “Got in from the physician after I fucked you before; it'll make it super easy to impregnate you. I just have to get it into your womb.”

 

Yuri froze, eyes wide. “No no no no I don't want your fucking _pups!_ ” he screamed, pulling at his restraints in panic.

 

Otabek used his hand to pin Yuris head to the bed. “Stop moving!” he leaned in and nipped at the mating mark he had left, “you are mine to do with as I please; you will give me as many pups as your tiny body will allow, and once you can bear no more I'll enjoy carving your womb from your stomach.”

 

He thrust forward, and Yuri screamed, feeling his cervix open up painfully to allow the foreign object entry.

 

“This device will make your heats so much more _intense_ ,” Otabek chuckled, releasing the object into Yuris womb. As he withdrew his hand, Yuri could feel something being released from the device, like a liquid.

 

“Get ready for a never ending heat, Omega; it will only end once you're with pups.”

 


	6. Victor: Nipple/Cock Piercings and Vibrators

Victor moaned, eyes opening to the bright sunlight illuminating the room.

 

He tried to move, but the pain made him go limp again. He felt a pair of hands on his back, rubbing gently. “Good morning, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri purred, licking his shoulder.

 

Victor said nothing, continuing to look outside the window. The alpha sighed, rolling the slave over roughly. Victor cried out, pain flashing through him, before his gaze settled on maroon colored eyes. The alpha had a grimace on his face, and his eyes were angry.

 

“You will respond when your alpha greets you, or you will not eat, are we clear?” he snarled, gripping Victors cheeks roughly in a show of dominance. Victor winced. “Yes Alpha, good morning Alpha.”

 

Yuuri huffed, releasing him. “Better. On your feet, slave.”

 

Victor quickly rose from the bed, even as his muscles screamed at him to stop. Yuuri attached his leash to the collar, and tugged at it. “Come. You can eat after your appointment.”

 

Victor followed him out of the room and into the hall. “Alpha?” he questioned, “What appointment?”

 

Yuuri smirked. “It's a surprise, slave.”

 

He led Victor to an iron door, knocking twice. “Christophe, open up!”

 

A beautiful looking alpha opened the door, his emerald eyes sparkling. “Is this the omega?” he asked, his accent thick. Yuuri only nodded, pushing him into the room. “I will pick him up in half an hour.”

 

The room looked like a medieval torture chamber, with chains hanging from the ceiling and gruesome looking tools and devices lining the walls.

 

Victor was led to a chair in the corner of the room. He was pushed onto it, a cry escaping his lips.

 

Christophe spread Victors legs until they were in line with his elbows, and chained his ankles to the chairs back legs. He tried to move them, finding that the bindings were too tight, and that his legs stayed spread, his hole peaking from the bottom of the chair.

 

His arms were bound to his body with five bands of leather that connected in the back, and were then chained to the back to the chair, securing him tightly.

 

Christophe took a step back, grabbing something from the shelf beside him. He brought a large dildo into the light, and Victor whined. Christophe chuckled. “Hope you're open enough for this,” he sneered, shoving it up his unprepared hole roughly.

 

Victor whimpered, body convulsing as the pain radiated through him. Christophe quickly strapped the dildo in place, so that it wouldn't slide out, and then pressed a button.

 

The omega cried out in shock as vibrations wracked his body, causing his cock to stiffen. “Like that?” Christophe asked with a smirk, “It's called a vibrator. Trust me, you'll be getting mixed signals soon.”

 

He pulled out a pair of pliers with holes in the middle, and grabbed one of his nipples with them roughly. “This is a custom only used here in Japan, concerning slaves of a higher status, like yourself. We pierce the nipples and cock of the slave.”

 

Victor cried out as a needle was shoved through his nipple. A line of blood ran from the wound, and down his chest.

 

Christophe moved the needle in a circle with a sadistic smile of his face. “Does it hurt, omega?” he mocked, releasing the needle to pinch the nipple.

 

The skin roughly rubbed against the needle still inside his nipple, making Victor cry out. Christophe seemed to get fed up, because he stuffed a cloth inside of his mouth. “Shut up, filth!”

 

He quickly pierced the other nipple the same way, and inserted two beautiful looking golden hoops. “Now, for the best part.”

 

He grabbed Victors cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. “The vibrator is to keep you hard throughout the process, since your cock needs to be hard to pierce,” Christophe explained.

 

He took a larger, thicker needle, and pressed it against the tip of Victors cock, horizontally. He slowly pressed it inside, and Victor spasmed, clenching around the toy in his ass painfully as the needle broke his flesh.

 

_Hurts hurts hurts hurts no no stop can't it hurts!_

 

The ring was quickly put on, and Victor cried out when the dildo was roughly pulled from his hole, slick dribbling out. The gag was removed, and Christophe chuckled. “His majesty told me I wasn't allowed to use you yet, unfortunately. He'll only allow others to fuck you once you're with pups. I can't wait to fuck that sweet ass, though; you smell heavenly.”

 

He was unbound, and then handed back to Yuuri only moments later.

 


	7. Yuri and Victor: Public Humiliation, Public Sex

Otabek smirked, attaching a leash to the new steel collar around his omegas neck.

 

“I can smell your slick from here, Yura,” he sneered, pulling the leash harshly. Yuri cried out as he tried to balance himself, almost landing on the floor in the process.

 

Slick seeped out of his twitching hole, dousing his thighs and rolling down his legs onto the floor. He shivered, heat coursing through him, making his hard cock twitch.

 

“You're an ass,” he snarled, clenching his muscles in a vain attempt to hold his slick inside.

 

Otabek just laughed, pulling him from the room.

 

**~O.o~**

 

The throne room was just as grand as the last time he'd seen it.

 

Victor looked around as Yuuri guided him towards his throne, sitting down regally. “On my left, Vitya,” he ordered, motioning to a soft looking pillow on the floor. Victor nodded, kneeling on the pillow gently.

 

“Thank you for your generosity, Alpha,” he murmured, keeping his manners in check. Yuuri smiled, caressing his hair softly. “See? Good slaves get rewarded.”

 

Victor purred, leaning into the touch.

 

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room opened, and the scent of an omega in heat filled the room. Victor looked towards the door, eyes widening in horror.

 

_Oh god, Yuri, what have they done to you?_

 

Yuri was shoved to the floor in front of the throne, and Victor winced. “A-alpha?” he questioned, voice quivering.

 

Yuuri continued to stroke his hair. “You've been here for a week now; I'm sure you've wanted to see your friend. You see, he hasn't been the most... _compliant_ omega for his alpha, even with him in heat. Otabek thought it would be a good idea for him to see how a _proper_ omega acts.”

 

Victor flinched, causing Yuuri to chuckle. The alpha nodded towards Otabek, who pulled his omega forward. He handed the king the omegas leash. “Be good for the king, Yura,” Otabek smirked, caressing the blonds head before walking out of the throne room.

 

Yuuri released Victors hair. “You may comfort him, Vitya. I am not that cruel as to deny an omega in heat another omegas comfort.”

 

Victor quickly jumped for Yuri, embracing him tightly. Yuri sobbed into his chest, letting the white haired omega coddle him.

 

“I missed you, Vitya,” Yuri whispered, clinging to the other tightly.

 

They held each other for what felt like hours, ignoring the fact that they were both naked, and that one of them was in the midst of heat.

 

Finally, Yuuri separated them, a smile on his face. “You know, Yuratchka, if you would just give in, maybe Otabek would treat you a little better, like I treat Victor.”

 

He gently caressed Yuris face. “Otabek loves causing pain; however, like Victor is finding out, pain is just another form of pleasure. If you just surrendered to your alpha, it would make your life much, _much_ easier.”

 

Yuri whined, looking down. Victor glanced at his alpha, seeing the smirk on his face. “Why don't you see for yourself, Little Omega?” Yuuri purred, gripping Victors hair roughly.

 

Yuri watched as Victor moaned at the rough treatment, but didn't reject the touch even though he was in pain. Yuuri dragged him towards his throne, before releasing him and unbuttoning his pants before sitting down, spreading his legs wide.

 

“Ride me, omega,” Yuuri commanded, and Victor shuddered, rising to his feet and climbing onto the alpha. “Face Yura,” the alpha reprimanded, turning him around roughly.

 

Yuri watched with fearful eyes as Yuuri impaled the omega on his thick cock, causing the other to whine in pain. “Y-you're hurting him!” he cried, looking away, tears in his eyes.

 

The alpha chucked, his omega taking him balls deep with a pained cry. “I told you, pain can be pleasure, Yura. Why don't you watch Vitya?”

 

Another whine caused Yuri to look up, seeing the flushed look on his fellow omegas face. He saw Victor arch his back as he bounced on the alphas cock, pained moans flying from his open mouth as he took the alphas knot into him, the alphas fingers playing with deliciously pierced nipples. The omegas cock leaked precum, covering the golden ring there.

 

“You see, Yura? He's enjoying being my fucktoy even though he's in pain,” the knot finally tied them together, Victor shuddering as he came all over his chest with a small moan.

 

Victor looked at the other omega, seeing the uncertain look on his face. “Tell him how it feels, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri cooed, pulling at one of the nipple rings.

 

He groaned, grinding onto the alpha. “It hurts so _good_ , Alpha,” he cried out, baring his neck to Yuuri.

 

Yuri gulped. Yuuri beckoned him forward, and Yuri crawled up to the pair. “Why don't you clean Victor, hm?”

 

The blond gulped, leaning in and licking along the omegas stomach, Victors cum coating his tongue. He moaned, licking up more, waves of heat coursing through his veins.

 

“Once Otabek returns, you will obey him, and act accordingly. Now that you've seen how pleasurable your situation could turn out, maybe you'll be more complacent towards your alpha.”

 

Yuri could only nod.

 


	8. Yuri: Pet Play (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! I just got caught up with work and school starting up again, so I didn't have time.

Otabek retrieved Yuri not long after the lesson was over.

 

He bowed to Yuuri, a smirk on his face. “I hope he will be more cooperative from now one, you're majesty.”

 

He dragged Yuri back to their room roughly, however unlike last time Yuri didn't complain.

 

Once the doors closed behind them, Otabek grabbed one of Yuris nipples in a pinch. “Do I have to tie you to the bed again, Yura?” he growled, causing the omega to shiver. “No, Alpha,” Yuri whispered, looking at the ground.

 

Otabek smirked. “It seems the king _did_ talk some sense into you.”

 

He pulled Yuri onto the bed, and produced a set of iron chains. “However, I need you bound for whats about to come.”

 

He tied Yuri quickly, not wanting to chance his disobedience. Yuri sat there and allowed it, not wanting any unnecessary pain.

 

Once he was bound, the doors opened once more, letting a tall man dressed in leather inside. “JJ, welcome.”

 

Behind JJ, a trolley was pushed in, and Yuri froze seeing the ears and tail of what appeared to have once been a fox lying on the surface, along with surgical tools.

 

Before he could say anything, Otabek gagged him. “You will be beautiful with these, Yura, like a true _pet_.”

 

Yuri flinched, seeing JJ come closer with a syringe. “Time to sleep, Omega,” JJ smirked, stabbing him with the needle right under his scent gland.

 

Yuris world went black.

 

**~O.o~**

 

When Yuri awoke, he was no longer bound.

 

He was lying on his stomach on the bed, and the sky outside had gotten dark while he was asleep.

 

“You're awake at last,” Otabek chuckled, grabbing something just above his crack.

 

_Oh my god is that the tail?_

 

“JJ is our top Chimera researcher; and I must say, he did a beautiful job with you.” Otabek let his hand trail down to his slick-stained hole. “Victor will be receiving the same operation in the future. It's how we mark the slaves here; the chimeras are ranked by species.”

 

A finger was shoved into Yuris hole, and he yipped. “The sounds the fox make are now part of you as well; and I must say, they are _adorable_.”

 

Heat overtook him, and Yuri moaned into the pillow, sticking his ass into the air so Otabek could reach better. “A-alpha!” he cried, instinctively moving his tail out of the way, and flattening his ears to his head.

 

A second finger added. “Any pups, or now _kits_ , you bear from your womb will also have the traits you now possess. JJ blends the DNA from animals to human bodies perfectly. In fact,” he rubbed his fingers over Yuris prostate, “some chimera have even given birth to actual _animals_.”

 

Yuri absorbed the information, shuddering. “Alpha, please!” he begged, “don't do this to me!”

 

Otabek removed his fingers. “My dear Yuratchka,” he cooed, lining his cock up with the dripping hole, “you don't have a choice.”

 

He shoved in, and Yuri chirped, his muscles constricting as pain flashed through him. Otabek fucked him roughly, the head of his cock rubbing Yuris prostate with every thrust.

 

“You'll be pregnant soon, and then I'll give you a small break,” Otabek confessed, grabbing the base of his tail. Yuri screamed, arching his back as pleasure engulfed him. Otabek grinned. “Sensitive, I see; that's new. JJ must have added it last minute.”

 

His knot began to tug at Yuris hole, and he shoved himself in as deep as he could go. The knot locked them together, and Yuri cried out in despair as cum flooded his womb. The feeling caused his own orgasm, his sterile seed spurting from his small cock and covering his chest and stomach.

 

“Two days, and we'll know or sure.” Otabek whispered, caressing the omegas stomach. “Until then, I'm going to fuck you until you pass out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is just a red fox, if you guys are wondering.  
> Any preferences of what animal Victor should be? I'm trying to chose between Arctic Wolf and Golden Eagle.


	9. Victor: Enema pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I got the flu and ended up staying in bed for a week, with my imagination out the window! Hope this update makes up for it.

Yuuri caressed Victors back softly, his other hand playing with the omegas clenched hole.

 

The young omega was currently hanging from the ceiling above the rather large bathtub adjacent to the kings bedroom, his arms bound behind his back painfully and his legs spread apart using a spreader bar, with he knees bound to his chest. His cock was bound with a cock ring, leaving him hard against his will. He was hanging with his feet two feet above the porcelain tub, which was sunken into the ground like a small pool. The actual tub was empty, barring the alpha who was standing in it, and a large, five litre bucket full of water.

 

He clenched his hole tighter, and clenched his teeth around the black ball gag in his mouth. He heard the alpha sigh, and the fingers left his hole.

 

“You're only making things harder for yourself, Vitya,” Yuuri chastised, giving him a swift whack on his bottom. Victor cried out, his cock twitching slightly. He refused to loosen his hole, however.

 

Yuuri growled, two fingers prodding at his hole once more, this time more forcefully. Pain shot up Victors spine as the fingers forced their way through him with no slick to ease their way.

 

“You should have let me in,” Yuuri scolded, scratching his inner walls roughly, smirking as the tears flowed from his slaves eyes. He swiftly added a third, enjoying the feeling of the spasming cavern around his digits.

 

His fingers still within the omegas hole, he grabbed a syringe from the edge of the tub. It was large, about five feet in length (without the tip) and five centimetres in diameter, with the tip being three inches long. It was able to hold a litre of water at a time. He dumped it into the water, tip first, before glancing back at the hole.

 

It was raw around the edges now, and a small trickle of blood was dripping down one side. Yuuri smirked, the knowledge that he had torn up the omega inside amusing him.

 

“You can take my cock now with not a tear in sight, but once I am a bit rough with my fingers you bleed; how pathetic.”

 

Victor whined, hanging his head as tears rolled off of his face. He sighed as his alpha pulled out his fingers, leaving his slightly gaping hole clenching at air.

 

He heard a slight sucking sound, before something foreign was shoved up his hole, deeper than the fingers had reached. He shrieked through the gag, wiggling in the ropes desperately in an attempt to flee.

 

“With each... injection, if you would... I will plug you up, until all five litres of water are inside. You will keep it inside you all day, and every time you misbehave I will add another litre.”

 

Yuuri smirked at the vicious sobs coming from the omega. _If I inject the water quickly, he'll be in more pain; it'll be a suitable punishment for trying to get out of it before._

 

He pushed down on the plunger quickly, sending a painful wave of freezing cold water into the crying omega. He watched in fascination as the pale stomach expanded slightly, and he quickly plugged the slave before caressing the bump.

 

“I wonder, is this what you will look like once I fill you full of pups?” he mocked, kneading the stomach roughly.

 

Victor tried to get away, but it was no use, since he was still hanging from the ceiling.

 

Yuuri prepared the next round, removing the plug and inserting the syringe with practised ease. The sudden rush of the second batch started creating cramps, the omega whining as the pain began.

 

Once the final litre was inside of the slave, Yuuri slowly lowered Victor to the ground and untied him. “For the day you will remain on your hands and knees, and no other position, are we clear?”

 

Victor nodded, holding his stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain. Yuuri smirked, noticing that the extension of the stomach made Victor look as if he were nine months pregnant.

 

“I wonder if this is how your omega friend will look once he is ready to birth those pups in his belly.”

 

The omega winced, refusing to look his alpha in the eye.

 

Yuuri continued on. “Unlike yours, however, his pups will be warriors for my nation. All of our chimera born from slaves are. They are more powerful than normal soldiers, unlike chimera created.” He grabbed Victors hair and pulled him close, taking a seat on the edge of the tub and unbuckling his pants.

 

Victor took him in his mouth without being told, and Yuuri hummed his approval. “I can't wait to make you a chimera, Vitya; you will be absolutely beautiful.”

 

Victor tried to ignore the pain as Yuuri shoved his knot into his mouth, trying to concentrate on his breathing so that he didn't pass out. He felt the member inside his mouth shudder, and the foul taste of semen flooded his mouth and ran down his throat.

 

“Our foot soldiers have bird and rodent chimera; they're the lowest of the low, often not even mated, just bearing pups from random soldiers on repeat. We keep them in a constant heat, with their only reprieve being when they finally catch. They never last long, though; the heat takes its toll, and they usually only bear five pups each before they become infertile. We send them to the prisons after, so that they can serve the inmates. They usually die within a year there; prisoners aren't very careful, you see.

 

“The Lieutenants have the cat and dog chimera; they are treated a little bit better, but they are still only used as breeders. The only difference really is that they are owned by the respective lieutenants. The constant heat also renders them infertile eventually and they, too, are sent to the prisons.

 

“The Colonels have the equine chimera; they aren't used for breeding, per say, but instead to follow their masters when they go create alliances, as a deal-breaker. They usually get fucked by leaders from other countries as a sign of good-will.

 

“Brigadier Generals, like Otabek, get the fox chimera, so that they can give birth to our future Generals. Your little friend will only ever see his pups when they are milking him, and in the future many alphas allow the pups to fuck their mother, to show the mother that they really are the lowest of the low. A lot of omegas even give birth to children that are a product of incest.”

 

He roughly pulled Victor off of his cock, and the omega gagged, bending over to expel the semen in his belly.

 

“And you, Vitya, will bear me the most powerful pups of all; the Arctic Wolf is considered godly here in Japan, and for good reason. The children born from a wolf chimera have _magic_.”

 

Victor glared at the alpha, but said nothing due to fear of punishment. “I can't _wait_ to see your ass filled with the cum our pups spill into you, or how loose your hole will be once they mature. You will be a proper slave, living only to take our cocks and bear us children.”

 

A tear slid down the omegas cheek, and Yuuri laughed. “I can't _wait_ for your heat, Vitya; it will truly be _hell_ for you.”

 


	10. Victor: Enema pt.2

Yuuri tugged on the leash, pulling Victor up the corridor harshly. The omega winced, the feeling of the water inside of him making him queasy.

 

A pair of Alphas walked passed them, an omega crawling behind them on an iron chain. This one was female, with a long, sleek tail swinging from her rear. Victor assumed that she must be one of the Equine Chimera, and that the alphas were colonels.

 

The alphas nodded to their king, before heading down the hall once more, their slave behind them.

 

Yuuri entered the throne room, taking his regular seat at the head of the room. Victor was about to kneel on his pillow, but Yuuri stopped him. “Did you really think I wouldn't punish you for the glare you gave me earlier?” he asked with a sneer.

 

Victor paled, remembering how he had glared at the Alpha after expelling the semen from his body.

 

“Restrain him, Phichit,” Yuuri purred with malice.

 

Victor cried out as the other omega suddenly appeared, cuffing his hands behind his back. He turned the white haired omega around to see a wooden block in front of the throne, the shape not _really_ square as it angled downward.

 

Phichit shoved him onto the block so that he was on his back, his rear on the higher end and sticking up from the block slightly. His legs were then contorted painfully so that they were resting behind his shoulders, having been manoeuvred through his bound arms in an effort to restrain him.

 

He felt a hand on the plug in his hole, and he whined. “Spill any and you will lick it up with your tongue, understood?” Yuuri threatened. Victor nodded, and felt the plug slide out. He quickly clenched his hole, desperate to keep the filthy liquid inside.

 

Soon, he was filled again with a thick, knotted dildo, one larger than even his alpha. Once the knot was inside of him, he felt it move, and he knew exactly what was happening.

 

“This machine will fuck you for the rest of the day, Vitya; each few thrusts will exit your hole, and I advise to keep your filth inside, otherwise my earlier statement still stands.”

 

The tip left his hole in that moment, and Victor was quick to clench his hole as it left, keeping himself full.

 

Each time the knot was pushed into him roughly, he cringed, feeling himself tear with each thrust due to the lack of lubrication. The dildo was also pushing the water inside him deeper, and soon Victor was sobbing on the block, his stomach jiggling painfully with each thrust.

 

Suddenly, a familiar scent filled his nose. He tried to call out, but a rag was quickly shoved into his mouth.

 

“What are you doing to our son?” Yakov screamed, and Victor could see him trying to fight the guards holding both him and his mother.

 

Yuuri smirked. “You _could_ end this, Nikiforov; all you need to do is give up your kingdom to me.”

 

Yakov snarled. “Never!” he cried, sending a pained frown at his son. Victor closed his eyes.

 

Suddenly, the dildo was pulled out of him, and he flinched, clenching his hole. Yuuri smirked at his parents, shoving three fingers inside of him. Victors muscles gave out, and a wave of dirtied water erupted from his hole, coating the kings hand and soaking the ground.

 

He was untied and shoved to the floor, his parents indignant shouts filling his ears. “Clean it,” Yuuri demanded, holding out his hand. Victor winced, using his tongue to clean his alphas dirty hand, the foul taste making him gag.

 

Once the hand was done, Yuuri kicked him, sending him to the ground. “You knew what the punishment was; get to it.”

 

Victor licked the floor, feeling his parents eyes on him as he cried through the ordeal. Once the floor was sufficiently clean, the omega was pulled onto Yuuri's lap, fingers playing with his piercings roughly.

 

“You see, Nikiforov, your son is my property; marked and claimed for all to see. He has no choice in his living situation, and it is all because of you and your wife. Had to given up your crown and handed me the rights to your kingdom, I would have spared your family, both omegas included. Now, however, you will be forced to watch as your son bears my pups and helps my kingdom grow. He will never be free again.”

 

Victor could hear his mother sobbing, and cringed when Yuuri shoved his cock into his abused hole. “He takes my knot so nicely, you see; once he is full of pups it will be even more painful for him to take me inside. Omegas tighten up when pregnant, after all, and already he bleeds when I fuck him. Will you even have a son in the end?”

 

The knot was shoved into him roughly, and Victor screamed, tears cascading down his face in a river.

 

“Your son is my slave, and that is all he will ever be from now on.”

 


	11. Yuri: Pregnancy Knotting

Otabek nipped at Yuris neck, causing a shiver to flow through the naked omega.

 

Yuri was lying on his side, with his Alpha behind him, and his small baby bump resting against the sheets comfortably. Otabek had his arms wrapped protectively around his slave, both hands caressing the bump where his pups rested lightly.

 

The omega whimpered, feeling Otabeks erection against the curve of his ass. “Alpha?” he whispered, looking over his shoulder to glance at the other.

 

Otabek growled low, letting one of his hands leave Yuris stomach and move to his omegas entrance. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle... maybe,” he murmured, finger circling the pink entrance.

 

Yuri whined, feeling the finger enter him gently. He felt himself slicken up, thankful that the alpha was being gentle.

 

A second finger was pushed in, and he cried out, pushing back against the fingers. Otabek chuckled. “You're more receptive to me when you're with pups than when you were in heat, Yura,” he murmured into the omegas ear. Yuri shuddered, feeling the others hand massage his stomach.

 

He pulled his fingers out, and flipped the omega onto his back. “I can't wait to see my pups come out of here,” Otabek snarled, shoving his fingers back in, taking care not to be too rough with the pregnant omega, “all stretched out, open for all to see, the blood cascading down your thighs...” he shuddered, and Yuri cringed in disgust.

 

“I bet you'd be able to take my fist without a problem afterwards, wouldn't you?” he grinned, a third finger joining the others in his ass. Yuri yelped, but didn't move away.

 

Otabek leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss, his tongue forcing its way inside of Yuris mouth. He bit down on Yuris lip roughly, and Yuri cried out in pain, tasting blood.

 

“You won't even try to escape anymore,” Otabek smirked, grabbing the omegas face roughly, “you're too scared about what might happen to those pups in your belly. Don't worry, one day you will regret caring for them this much, especially once they have their own knots inside your ass.”

 

He removed his fingers from the now gaping orifice, and slowly sank his cock inside the pulsing heat. Yuri was about to say something, but Otabek shoved the end of a blanket in his mouth.

 

“Say something stupid, and losing those pups will be the least of your worries, _slave_ ,” Otabek snarled, pounding into the smaller body with abandon, enjoying the wet sounds his cock was making inside the omega.

 

Yuri whimpered, but didn't try to say anything else, instead lying down to allow the alphas cock to push into him, stretching his hole.

 

Otabek snarled, his knot beginning to form, and he rubbed it on the edge of Yuris hole, as if taunting him with the pain it would bring.

 

“If I shoved my knot in right now, with you full of pups, imagine the _pain_ you would be in!” he cackled, pushing harder.

 

It wasn't _dangerous_ for an alpha to knot an omega while they were carrying pups, but it was absolutely _excruciating_ for the expecting mother. While pregnant, their entrance tightens up, not allowing anything inside without a very thorough stretching. A knot couldn't be prepared for, instead being a sudden pain even for omegas who weren't with pups.

 

Otabek shoved the knot inside, feeling the omegas rim tear as it encompassed him. Yuri released the blanket and screeched, kicking his legs wildly in a vain attempt to get away. He felt a warm liquid, his blood, stream down his thighs as he thrashed, causing Otabek to snicker in delight at the pain on his slaves face.

 

“PLEASE IT HURTS PLEASE TAKE IT OUT YOU'RE RIPPING ME IN TWO!” Yuri screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

 

The alpha smirked, pressing himself inside the other harder, earning another scream. “Such a _tight_ ass, Yura, it will look delicious when you're spread open and bleeding.”

 

His knot began to deflate, and he pulled it out before it was done, hurting the omega more, and he smirked at the new tear it caused.

 

Quickly, she shoved a long, thick black dildo into the omega, using the harness that was attached to lock it in place, ensuring that the omega couldn't remove it without the key.

 

“Milk this, until I'm ready to fuck you again, Slut,” he cackled, leaving the crying omega in the room as he went for supper.

 

Yuri stayed on the bed, and curled up into a fetal position. The dildo inside of him stretched him painfully, his insides clenching it in an attempt to expel it. He sobbed, holding his stomach protectively.

 

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry...”

 


End file.
